Daddy Hades 2
by ncalkins
Summary: Percy has returned to camp to find it in ruins! He has to save it with the help of old and new friends. What is Annabeth and Kronos planning? A continuation of Daddy Hades. (Oh Hold)
1. Chapter 1

_**Daddy Hades 2**_

ncalkins dose not own anything; not beta'ed; ooc;

Percy walked out of camp bounds waving good-bye to Luke and Clarisse. He wished them luck as he got into the limousine being driven by a skeleton. The first thing out of his mouth when he greeted his dad at the entrance of the Underworld wasn't I love you or I missed you. No, it was...

"A limousine? Really?"

In response Hades just muttered something about the campers being lucky he didn't just zap himself there to take Percy. Percy was suddenly grateful for the limousine. Hades led Percy back home helping him unpack; he never knew that Percy wanted something, but he would find out tomorrow.

"Can I go to human school?" Percy asked over breakfast, lunch, snack time, and dinner.

"No." Hades said back over breakfast, lunch, snack time, and dinner.

It took a while, but Percy finally got a answer besides no. That answer just wasn't one he wanted. Instead of saying yes, Hades snapped.

"Perseus John Jackson!" Hades roared as the ground around them shook. "I Said NO!"

Percy stumbled and fell. His heart pounded within his chest. He felt fear born sweat ran down his face as he heard Stalactites outside the palace fall down with bone rattling crashes. He saw skeleton guards fall to pieces as ghostly maidens cowered. He wished Persephone was here. Sure they didn't get along that well, but she kept Hades calm.

Hades calmed down quickly as reality came into view. He felt dread and shame fill his heart when he realized that he had yelled, _yelled_ , at Percy. He physically hurt when he saw Percy's tear filled eyes staring up at him. Hades reached out toward his adoptive son only to recoil when Percy flinch in response. He watched helplessly as Percy scrambled up and away. Once Percy was out of sight Hades felt himself slump. The flames that lit his throne room died down as he made his way back to his throne. He sat down heavily and stared ahead until movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. His skeleton guards were reformed, and the ghostly handmaidens were picking up broken plates of Percy's favorite snakes off the floor. He could feel the skeletons dark eyes bore into him judgmentally. He could feel the disapproval come off of his handmaidens in waves.

"Get out." Hades whispered.

The skeleton guards left as did the handmaidens. Hades sat upon his thrown with his head in his hands among the broken remains of his throne room. He didn't care about that, it could be easily fixed, the damaged done to his bond with Percy, however could not.

Later, Hades approached Percy's room. He pressed his ear to the door, but couldn't hear anything for once. He cursed having such think doors for privacy. He knew that Percy was in there; he could feel Percy's presence in there. He didn't want to just shadow travel into Percy's room. He respected Percy's privacy too much to do that. He raised his hand to knock, but froze.

 _'Maybe if I went in there with his favorite sweet he'll be less likely to kick me out.'_ Hades thought before he snapped his fingers and a plate appeared in his hands.

"Perseus," Hades called as he knocked before wincing. That sounded too serious. As if Percy was in trouble.

"Percy." He amended opening Percy's bedroom door. "I've brought a treat...Your favorite. Vanilla ice cream on a fresh out of the oven brownie with blue sprinkles."

He smiled weakly almost expecting Percy to hop up and cheer like he always did, but that smile fell quickly when that didn't happen. Instead Percy just curled deeper under his blankets and sniffled. Hades felt like there was a rock in his stomach as he set the plate down on the bedside table.

"Come on, Percy. Your treat is going to get cold." He said softly as he gently shook his adoptive son.

Percy peeked out of the blanket sea-green eyes were surrounded by red making the face of Hades tighten.

"Will you eat it with me?" Percy asked softly.

Hades smiled gently. "Of course."

Percy sat up as Hades sat down. Together they ate the treat in silence. It wasn't long before that silence was broken.

"I thought you were mad at me." Percy mumbled as he slowly scooped up a bit of brownie.

"I'm not mad at you." Hades said shaking his head as he looked at Percy. "I just don't want to lose you."

"But I'll be fine." Percy argued looking up at his adoptive-dad. "I've been training at camp, so I can fight monsters. And next to monsters, humans should be no problem."

"That's not it." Hades said before he swallowed his pride to admit what he was feeling. "I've been alone all summer, and you want to go out. You're leaving me for the winter and fall when that's the only time I get to see you."

Percy felt like a jackass. His dad been stuck here with only the occasional call from him to look forward to. It's no wonder Hades felt abandoned when he was planning to leave as soon as he got back.

"I'll be back here at night." Percy said softly as he squeezed his adoptive father's hand.

"It's not the same." Hades argued softly as he set down his spoon wanting Percy to get the last bites.

"I just wanted to feel like a normal kid." Percy muttered as he finished off his treat and placed the plate on the nightstand.

Hades and Percy sat in silence for a moment before Hades said.

"I'll make a deal with you. If I let you go to mortal school than I reserve the right to pull you out of there for any reason, and you have to tell me how your day went."

"Okay!" Percy said happily.

"Leave nothing out." Hades growled as he leaned toward Percy, who leaned back because...dude personal space.

So Percy ended up going to Meriwether College Prep. Which wasn't that bad at first. The teachers were pretty laid back. The students sit on beanbags instead of at desk, they didn't get grades, and the teachers tended to wear jeans and rock concert T-shirts. The first time Hades saw the teachers he kept calling them hippies even though they kept asking him to stop; Percy never blushed so hard in his life when Hades yelled.

"Get with the times you wannabe! No ones even been to Woodstock in over thirty years!"

Of course Percy couldn't help but poke fun at him.

"Get with the times? Says the guy who still wears Ancient Greek togas." Percy said. He laughed as Hades pushed him a bit.

"Shut up." Hades said with a smile. He still wasn't happy that his son was going to school, but he was glade to see his son joyful.

Percy's first day at school was pretty good, and he would joyfully tell his adoptive-dad and his father about everything that was going on; one over dinner, the other over IM. Hades didn't like his son being so far away, but he calmed down after a couple of days when no monsters attacked. Then everything started to go down hill.

It started off as a normal day, until lunch. Percy went outside to eat only to see a kid, a really big kid but a kid none the less, being bullied by someone else. He ran over when that kid started to cry. As he drew closer he noticed a rank smell coming from that area. He ignored it as he stepped in front of the crying boy.

"Knock it off!" Percy demanded from his classmate, Matt Sloan.

"Or what?" Sloan sneered back showing off several of his missing teeth.

"Or this." Percy said right before he hit Sloan in the nose.

Of course that's when a teacher looked over at them. So Percy got in trouble for protecting a kid. The kid, Tyson, protested as Percy was dragged away to the principle's office but it did no good. Now Percy sits in an uncomfortable chair waiting for his punishment. To his surprise Tyson sat next to him even though he had been told several times to leave eventually the secretary gave up. It probably helped that Tyson started to cry.

"Thank you." Tyson shyly whispered to Percy.

"You're welcome. I can't stand bullies." Percy said finally getting a good smell, I mean, look at the kid he had protected.

There was no doubt that this kid was the rich school's charity case. He was big, lumbering, dirty, and dressed in rags. Next to him Percy felt like he was dressed like a prince, and he was wearing an old pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Percy felt pity well up within him for the poor kid. There was no doubt in Percy's mind that Tyson would get eaten alive without him.

"Percy Jackson, the principle will see you now." The secretary told him.

Percy nodded, waved goodbye to Tyson, and walked into the principle's room. It was pretty boring looking. Gray, no pictures, and no window. The only things in there was a desk, a chair in front of the desk, and a principle behind the desk. Percy wondered how such a laid back school could have such a cold principle.

"Mr. Jackson." The principle, a Mr. Head if that plaque on the desk was to be believed, greeted as Percy sat down.

"Sir." Percy said nodding in greeting making sure to be respectful...slightly at least.

"Mr. Jackson," The principle said ignoring Percy's greeting. "It has come to my attention that you have caused some trouble here. It appears that you have broken Mr. Sloan's nose."

The principle leaned forward trying to appear intimidating, but when you grew up with Greek Gods and monsters taking care of you. Most humans lose their scare factor. So Percy just looked at him knowing that if he tried to say anything, he'd just be in more trouble.

"Several students say that they saw you punch Mr. Sloan for no reason." Mr. Head said looking down through his glasses at some papers as if witness reports were written there.

Percy felt anger run though his vines. The other kids too scared of Sloan "The Stone" must have back that bully up. It didn't help that Percy was the new kid, so he didn't have any loyal friends, and he helped the charity case AKA "The Loser".

Percy held his tongue as the principle continued. "That's why we've called your father."

 _'Shite.'_ Percy thought just as a knock came from the door.

The principle called for the knocker to come in, and Percy's worst fear was realized. Hades came in dressed in an Italian suit with his hair slicked back. He came to a stop in front of the principle's desk sparing Percy a look. The two adults shook hands as Percy looked on with dawning horror. This was the end of mortal school.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Hades cold, silky, voice filled the room visibly cowing the principle.

The principle cleared his throat as he sat down gesturing for Hades to sit as well. Hades did so next to Percy. Percy felt amusement bubble within him as the principle shifted in his chair trying to appear as majestic as Hades. That amusement rose as the principle spoke his voice noticeably deeper trying to match or out do the Greek God...It didn't work.

"Perseus," Percy made a face at this man saying his full name which both grown-ups ignored. "Punched a student who was participating in friendly teasing with another."

"It wasn't friendly teasing." Percy protested drawing the attention of the adults.

He turned to his adoptive father. "He was bullying, Tyson."

"Tyson?" Hades questioned as the principle waved away Percy's concern.

"He's just a student that a benefactor paid for us to take in. Perseus is clearly blowing things out of proportion. You know how boys are. They're always talking smack." The principle said dismissively.

"I see..." Hades said back coolly. Percy could see from the way his jaw tightened he did not take what the principle said lightly.

"I just want you to know that we do not tolerate violence at this school." The principle said sternly.

Percy held back a snort. The few days he's been here there has been nothing but violence between the students; the only reason he hasn't been in trouble or pulled out of school was because he kept his head down. Percy knew that Hades was going to pull him out of mortal school which at this point he was okay with; mortal school sucked.

"I understand Mr. Head." Hades said solemnly. "And I can assure you that this will never happen again."

"Good." Mr. Head said happily, now to get to the good part. "Now about Perseus' punish-"

"This will not be happening again," Hades repeated. "Because I am now taking Percy out of this school."

"What," Mr. Head's eyes bulged out of his head, and he choked on his own spite as he tried to gather himself. "But this was just a minor incident."

"Maybe, but it proves how incompetent you are. If a child claims to have seen bullying or has been bullied it should never be swept under the rug. Even if that child has parents that provide ample backing for the school. Isn't that right Mr. Head?" Hades said coolly as he leaned back into his chair.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Percy watched in amazement as his ex-principle grew more and more flustered.

"I'm certain you don't." Hades said lazily as he gracefully got out of his chair. "Come, Percy."

Percy stood up and followed his step-father, but not before he stuck he tongue out at the principle. He smiled sheepishly at his dad, who's his eyes sparkled with amusement, or at least to Percy they did to everyone else he was harder then stone and more distant then the moon. He stopped beside his daddy outside of the main office.

Hades turned to Percy, and softly asked. "Perseus why do you have the aura of a monster on you?"

"Monster?" Percy asked startled. "There was no monster daddy at least none that attacked me. I mean Sloan's a jerk, but he's not out to kill me."

Hades studied Percy for a moment, but sense no lie from him. Instead he sensed something behind him. Something dark, evil, murderous. Something that would kill his son. Hades whipped around to see the monster that he sensed around his son.

"Perseus, run!" Hades snapped glaring as he stood protectively in front of his son. He couldn't just vaporize this monster, but he could give his son time to get away.

"Wha- Dad, no that's Tyson!" Percy exclaimed trying to move in front of Hades as the Greek God kept holding him back.

"Tyson?" Hades questioned as the Cyclops in front of him teared up.

"Yeah, and he's not a monster! He's my friend." Percy said moving in front of Tyson much to Hades annoyance.

"Perseus," Hades said making Percy wince. He knew that Percy hated hearing his whole name, but the situation called for it. "Tyson is a cyclops. He's a monster, not a friend. He wants to eat you."

"He is not!" Percy argued back fighting the urge to stomp his foot.

"Percy," Hades sighed figuring the mist has his adoptive son fooled. "What color is Tyson's eyes?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Percy demanded avoiding the fact that he didn't know what the color of Tyson's eyes were.

"Percy look into Tyson's eye." Hades demanded fed up with his rebellion.

As Percy did as Hades commanded, Hades couldn't help but think.

 _'Please for the good of the fates don't let these last days be a preview to Percy's teenage years. I don't want to deal with his hormones.'_

Percy reluctantly turned his head toward his friend. His eyes moved toward Tyson's face, but darted away at the last second. It was incredibly hard to get his eyes to focus on his friend. Percy tried a few tries more before giving up and closing his eyes. He didn't want to admit defeat, so he took a deep breath and told himself it was the mist. Then he tried again. What he saw shouldn't have surprised him, but it did.

Tyson only had one eye. One teary, cow like brown eye. An eye that sat in the middle of his forehead right above his nose. An eye that stared at him sadly as Percy asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I thought you knew." Tyson sniveled rubbing the back of his hand against his nose smearing snot and tears on it.

"No, how would I know?" Percy asked frustrated ignoring the voice that sounded like Luke telling him the fact he couldn't look at Tyson straight on was a clue.

"Demigods are suppose to be able to see through the mist." Tyson mumbled pitifully.

"Not all the time." Percy said exasperated. "We're part human, so we get tricked by the mist. I mean what am I suppose to do?! Remind myself that the mist is tricking me all the time to see through it twenty-four seven?!"

Tyson thinking Percy was angry at him began to cry. Hades from behind Percy, increasing the demigod's headache, said.

"You don't want to do that. There are some things that are best left unseen."

Percy briefly wondered what those things were that caused his father to warn him against something that could possibly save his life as he tried to calm Tyson down.

"Just tell us why you're here, Tyson. You're not here to kill me, right?" Percy asked as he patted Tyson gently on the arm.

"NO!" Tyson wailed. "I'd never hurt, Percy. Percy is an answered prayer!"

"What?" Hades said grabbing onto Percy's arm thinking the worst. It wasn't unusually for some of the newer cyclopes to take a mate out of their species, but Hades would sooner subject himself to every torture in the Underworld before he allowed that monster to touch his baby in any type of inappropriate way.

"Um, Tyson could you run that by us again?" Percy asked letting his daddy pull him back slightly.

"I prayed for so long for a friend, and then you came." Tyson said simply blinking at the demigod and Greek god.

"Tyson..." Percy asked cautiously. "How old are you?"

"I'm 200..." Tyson said.

"How old are you in human years?" Percy asked ignoring Hades who was questioning what Tyson's age had to do with anything.

"I'm five." Tyson said.

Percy felt a shock go through his system as his suspicion were confirmed. He had thought that Tyson acted younger than he should, but he hadn't been sure if that was just part of his personality or not. As his shock faded Percy felt pity for Tyson. He had been forced in a teenagers world because of his height...But how did he get into this school?

"Tyson...tell us everything." Percy said. "Tell us why you were praying, and how you ended up here."

Hades fed up with standing in a school hall way, and with Percy being so close to a monster said. "I'm afraid that we don't have time. I am needed back in my kingdom, and you, Perseus, are coming home."

"Okay, then." Percy agreed. "Tyson can come with us."

"What," Hades asked before exclaiming. "No! No, you are not dragging home a cyclops."

"Why, not?" Percy asked stubbornly.

 _'Oh, fates...It's my brother.'_ Hades thought with a groan.

"Because I don't want a monster in my kingdom." Hades said defiantly.

"What about Mrs. Dodds or her sisters?" Percy asked. "Or any of the other countless monsters that roam your domain?"

"That's..." Hades started to say, but was stopped by Percy pleading.

"Please. He's my friend, and I want to know what's going on."

Hades felt part of himself give in as he silently sighed. He knew that stubborn look on Percy's face, and that curious glint in his eyes. If he didn't give in and have the monster speak in an controlled environment, preferable with him in the room with them, then Percy would sneak out. Most likely using one of those infernal Pearls that his brother insisted on giving to him each time Percy visits.

"Fine." Hades sighed and then said sternly. "But you are not to leave my side, and the conversation is to be done in the throne room in front of me."

"Deal." Percy said happily grabbing onto his dad's and Tyson's hands.

The cold feeling that came with shadow traveling was by now so familiar that it no longer fazed Percy. The speed still made his stomach lurch as if he was going down in a roller coaster, and the noises still made him paranoid making him tighten his grip on his dad's hand, but over all he was fine. That was not the case with Tyson if the pain radiating from Percy's hand was any indication.

Percy squinted against the light flooding the throne room; though it wasn't just the sudden light that was causing him pain it was also the sensation of the bones being crushed. Percy whimpered as he tried to get Tyson to loosen his hold. Nothing he did worked. Finally Hades grabbed Tyson's arm and squeezed. Tyson yelped letting go of Percy, who was left cradling his hand and staring at his adoptive-dad.

 _'Just how powerful are the gods?'_ Percy questioned as a small part of him began to fear. How many time could Poseidon or Hades have crushed him with just one touch?

"Are you alright, Percy?" Hades questioned dark eyes showing concerned.

"Yeah, fine." Percy said shortly rubbing his wrist.

He ignored his dad's piercing eyes as he turned to Tyson and asked. "So Tyson are you going to tell us what happened?"

"Yeah," Tyson said childishly nodding his great head.

Hades summoned chairs for each of them as he dismissed his servants, but kept his guards near by much to Percy's annoyance.

"My momma left me to go have fun with her friends." Tyson began. Ambrosa was brought by one of the lower level guards. Percy took only a small piece to heal his wrist. Honestly, Hades turned too quickly to Ambrosa to heal Percy; sometimes Percy thought that Hades forgot that he's a demigod.

"Then a monster came and chased me. It kept trying to get me, but I hit it with a big stick. I tried to find my momma, and then I found her, but she was not happy. Her friends didn't know my momma had me, and began to shout, but when I called out to momma. They began to tease her. She yelled at me." Tyson said as he began to sniff as his big brown eye watered. Percy patted him on the arm as he encouraged him to continue.

"S-s-she s-s-said th-that she di-didn't w-want me. She a-asked w-why I h-h-had t-t-to be born." Tyson sobbed before wailing. "She told me to go die!"

Percy jumped as Tyson leaned on him crying his little monster heart out. Percy patted Tyson on the back feeling awkward. He knew that he didn't have the best of childhood starts, but those memories had long sense faded. He felt connected to Tyson in a way, but he mostly wanted Tyson, and his over two hundred pounds of muscle and fat, to get off of him. He sent Hades a pleading look over Tyson's head. Hades sighed and rolled his eyes as he grabbed Tyson by his shoulder. Jerking the cyclops off of his adoptive-son he ordered Tyson to continue with his story.

Tyson continued as Hades pulled away. Percy chose to ignored the silk handkerchief that had been pressed into Tyson's hand. Tyson pulled himself together by wiping his eye, and blowing his nose. Hades and Percy both winced at the loud wet honking, snorting, and sniffing sound.

"S-She sent a monster after me." Tyson said miserably. "And her friends threw things at me. I ran and ran for days. I couldn't stop because it kept finding me."

"What was this monster?" Percy asked.

"A sphinx." Tyson said. Percy felt bad for his friend. He sounded so tired and sad.

"What happened?" Percy pressed as Hades silently watched.

"It caught me." Tyson said. "The bad kitty caught me, and scratched me. It hurt me, a lot."

Once again Tyson's eye watered, but this time he pressed a snot filled handkerchief to it making Percy and Hades wrinkle their noses in disgust. Percy look turned from disgust to horror as Tyson took off his shirt and showed them his back. Claw marks littered his back glaringly white against dark skin. Percy gently reached out and touched the raised skin. He quickly pulled away when Tyson gave another sob and flinched at his touch.

"Ghost pains." Hades whispered when he saw Percy's concerned look. Seeing Percy's confusion he explained. "Sometimes after a traumatic injury has healed the being that it was inflicted upon will still feel the pain."

Percy set back wanting to calm down Tyson, but unwilling to touch the young cyclops again. He didn't want to cause his friend pain; he didn't even like hearing him talk about it. It was then he decided to protect and help Tyson any way he could.

"Tyson." Hades said in a soft voice, well less steel and more rock voice. Tyson stilled as this was the first time Hades said his name.

"How did you end up at that school?" Hades asked a calculative gleam in his eyes.

"I-I prayed for help." Tyson said miserably, but then he brightened like a light switch had been flipped. "Then daddy came, and asked me if I wanted to go someplace else! I told him I did. So he took me to the school, and told me that his son would come for me!"

Tyson turned to Percy. "I knew that you were daddy's son too as soon as I smelled you!"

Percy smiled awkwardly shifting in his seat. He resisted the urge to smell his armpit.

"You're the answer to my prayers." Tyson told Percy happily clueless to Percy's awkwardness. "I prayed for a friend, and now you're here!"

"So Poseidon enrolled you into that school with the hope that Percy would befriend you." Hades summarized.

Tyson blinked at Hades before smiling as he said. "Yes."

 _'What are you planning little brother.'_ Hades thought as he nodded.

"You may stay as long as you do not pose any threat to Percy." Hades said as he stood up from the chair he summoned making it disappear. "Now please both of you go somewhere while I work."

Percy beamed because he got to have his friend by his side; Tyson beamed because he finally had a home. They both stood up and walked out of the throne room. Percy led Tyson to his room while happily telling him that Tyson would most likely soon have his own room. Tyson secretly hoped it would be next to Percy's. Neither of them were aware of the conversation going on in the throne room.

"Poseidon." Hades greeted his brother through the rainbow born communication device

"Hades." Poseidon greeted back.

For a moment both brothers studied each other. One wondering what the other wanted, the other wondering what the other was up to. It was clear that even though Percy united them, they did not trust each other.

"What are you planning?" Hades asked getting straight to the point.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Poseidon said with eyebrows raised. "Why are you calling?"

"The monster. The one you spawned. The one you sent near Percy. Why? Why would you put him in danger like that?" Hades asked feeling at wits end. Why did his brothers have to be so annoying?

"Tyson is not a monster." Poseidon groused out. He knew that Hades would never understand that statement, and neither would any of the other gods or goddesses.

"He's a cyclopes. They eat demigods. Why did you think that it was a good idea to send him near Percy?" Hades fought back. He had a feeling this fight would go no where, but he couldn't let this slide. Poseidon was recklessly endangering his son, Hades' adoptive-son, and Hades was not going to stand for this.

"Tyson won't eat Percy." Poseidon said feeling exasperated. Why couldn't anyone understand his plans. "Tyson's there to protect Percy."

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that, but I still don't see how this is a good idea." Hades said feeling the strain of talking to his idiot of a brother wear him down. He had no patients for this.

Poseidon sighed before he started to explain his, brilliant, plane. "Cyclopes that are bonded to me at a young age will not eat demigods, by finding Tyson at a young age I assured that he would never develop a taste for demigods. By having Tyson near Percy I limit the number of monsters that can smell him, and keep him safe."

Hades nodded accepting the plan. "Okay, I agree with this plan. Though I wish you told me before I found out today."

Hades ignored Poseidon's mischievous smirk as he muttered. "And it can be useful to have a monster around to fight for us."

Poseidon hearing that mutter grew serious. He finally had the opening to approach the problem he had been thinking about. They all knew about the stirring of Kronos, and unlike Zeus who wanted to ignore it, Poseidon wanted to prepare for the worst. Even if that meant doing something he hated.

"You know you're putting Perseus in danger by letting him remain in your domain." Poseidon said knowing he had to approach this carefully, but failing in thinking of a way how.

Hades stilled at Poseidon's words. There it was. The argument that they both knew was coming. The argument that Hades had a feeling was going to lead to a change that neither of them would like. The argument that was only going to be an argument because Hades was unwilling to let go.

"I know." Hades said softly looking away from his brother.

"Monsters are attracted to the godly part of the demigod. They are drawn to the power they gain from eating them. The godly blood of the demigods boost the power of the monster, so the more demigods the monster eats the more powerful the monster gets. By having Percy near you increase the chances of a monster finding him." Poseidon said trying to get Hades to understand what they both wished wasn't true.

"But I, we, also increase his power by training him. He can defeat the monsters." Hades said.

"Not all monsters can be easily defeated, and we won't be able to help him if that happens." Poseidon told Hades feeling his heart sink at the thought.

"We could give him the tools he needs, and that will have to be enough." Hades answered back.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Poseidon questioned.

"Why can't you keep it in your pants?" Hades snapped back.

He waved his hand through the IM connection dissolving Poseidon's sputtering response. He sat back and listened to Iris as she asked if he wanted to accept the call coming through. Hades denied it, and he knew he'd have to do it again because Poseidon wouldn't let that go, so he asked Iris to block all incoming messages from the sea god. He was tired of talking about a fate he couldn't avoid. He could feel the stirring in of Tartarus, knew in his bones that war was coming, and he would have to decide who was he going to protect.

His immortal family that will be there forever. The ones that, if the gods lost this on coming war, would be tortured along side him. Most likely be torn apart by monsters powerless to fight back against the ravenous hunger of power starved beings. Only to be put back together to experience that pain all over again.

Or his mortal demigod son. The only one who never looked at him with fear. The one who trusted him completely. The one who relied on him. The one who stayed by him, and the one he raised. One of the few demigods that would forever stay within his mind because he had actual contact with him, and from that contact a connection was born.

As Hades agonized over a discussion not yet made, Percy was agonizing over a discovery that Tyson told him. Deep within the castle Percy sat on his bed with Tyson beside him. Just a second ago he had hoped that his bed wouldn't break, now he was hoping that his friend never had to suffer such indecencies again.

"So let me get this straight, Poseidon dropped you off at the school with no other help. He left you no money for food, clothes, or a home?" Percy asked still in disbelief that his dad would do that.

"He said that if he did any more he'd get in trouble." Tyson said simply, and Percy could see that he believed it.

Percy however didn't. He felt bitterness settle within his stomach. He could understand Poseidon not being able to stay physically, but not able to offer basic needs to his son? It didn't matter that Tyson was a monster, he was Poseidon's son and he was young at that. Tyson seemed no older then five, and he had been left alone in a city with high crime rate with no shelter, food, or clothes.

Percy opened his mouth to tell Tyson that Poseidon wouldn't get in trouble for giving him those things, but closed his mouth. He didn't want to spoil Tyson's faith in Poseidon, besides it may be different for monsters.

"So you lived in a cardboard box, and your only meal was lunch at school. You had thread bear clothes, the only clothes you have, in the cooling autumn weather." Percy summed up rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yes." Tyson said frowning feeling as if something was wrong.

Percy was silent for a moment before standing up. He turned to Tyson and motioned for him to come along. Percy walked out of his room hearing the thudding footprint of his brother behind him. Percy had a specific destination in mind. The kitchens. He was going to feed his friend.

Except when he made it to the kitchen he saw something that shocked him. Persephone and Demeter were sitting at the table eating cereal. Percy couldn't help but groan drawing the attention of the two goddesses.

"Rude." Demeter huffed as Persephone muttered. "Back at you brat."

The goddesses froze when they saw Tyson, and to Percy's shock they acted. Demeter summoned a golden sword and stepped in front of Persephone who summoned Percy to her side. Percy felt a jerk as if he was being pulled by an invisible hand. His feet dragged on the floor as he was forced behind Persephone.

Persephone put her hands and arms out forcing Percy to stay behind her. She stared at the monster within their kitchen as she summoned her daggers. The leather handles felt smooth in her hand. The cool guard shaped like flower petals pressed against her finger. She knew that if push came to shove she would be able to fight this monster, and if things got bad she could vaporize it.

Demeter smiled a blood thirsty smile. Feeling excitement course through her vines. Ever since Persephone was born she couldn't indulge in on of her favorite pass times. Fighting monsters like a demigod. There was nothing compared to the rush of battle. The ache of bone when an attack was blocked. The sting of an well paced enemy attack. The fear of the monster when they realized just what they were dealing with. Demeter almost felt disappointed from the shaking of this monster it was nothing more then a baby.

"Wait," Percy whispered. He didn't know what the two goddesses were doing, but he knew he had to stop it.

"Don't worry, Percy, dear." Demeter cooed as she stepped closer to Tyson, who took a shaking step back. "Grandma Demeter is going to take care of the big bad monster, and then we'll all sit down to eat a healthy breakfast."

"He's not a monster!" Percy shouted instinctively. Tyson was the furthest thing from a monster, action wise, as one could get.

"Did you hit your head in the last twenty-four hours?" Persephone demanded keeping Percy behind her even as he tried to get around her.

"No!" Percy denied. As he struggled to push Persephone away. "Tyson's here with dad's permission! Why are you even doing this?!"

Persephone stilled her eyes shifting to the side wanting to glance at Percy, but not wanting to take her eyes off the cyclops. If she killed that thing which had Hades permission to be there, then she'd have to deal with his anger which would be annoying. She straightened lowering her arms causing Percy to wobble unsteady at the sudden non-resistance.

"Mother, I am going to check with Hades to see if what Perseus said is true. Don't kill the beast until we know for sure." Persephone demanded knowing her mother wouldn't take offense; she still disappeared before her mother could answer though.

"That girl needs to have more respect for me. I'm her mother." Demeter muttered keeping her sword pointed at Tyson, but she stayed her hand following her baby girl's wishes.

It wasn't long before Persephone returned. She swiftly went to the kitchen table where her, now soggy, cereal waited. She sat down heavily. She pulled a spoon full of cereal out of the bowl gave the soggy mess a disgusted looked before saying.

"Mother, Hades did in fact invite that monster here, so you can put away your sword."

Demeter sighed as she let her sword dematerialize.

"Just when I think that man could get no stupider." She muttered as she turned to Percy, and checked him over. After all it wouldn't do for her grandson to be harmed. Once satisfied she asked.

"What did you come down here for, dear?" Demeter's face brightened before asking. "Do you want some cereal?"

"Uh, no." Percy said thinking quickly. "But I did come down with Tyson to get him something to eat, and he loves cereal."

' _Sorry Tyson.'_ Percy thought as Demeter rounded on the monster.

"You love cereal." Demeter stated. Percy was pretty sure that she wanted that to be a question, but it didn't came out like one.

"Yes?" Tyson's answer on the other hand definitely sounded like a question.

It was however good enough for Demeter. Faster than Percy could blink Tyson was at the kitchen table, Persephone scowled and moved farther away from the monster boy, with the biggest bowl they had filled with cereal in front of him. As Tyson ate with Demeter sitting across from him chattering happily about the history of cereal, Percy moved toward Persephone.

"Why are you here? I thought you were banned to the field of punishment?" Percy asked as soon as he was beside her.

He quickly wished he hadn't asked because Demeter's eyes sliced into him as Persephone's spoon stopped rising to her mouth. He tensed and got ready to run as Persephone set down her utensil and looked at him.

"You really believed that?" Persephone asked blowing a lock of her hair away from her face as she sat back in her chair.

Percy felt shock go through him. The thought that Hades would lie hadn't occurred to him. Though now that he thought about it, it made sense. What god would send their wife to a torture spot for a mortal?

"Where were you?" Percy asked out of curiosity.

"Around." Persephone said dismissively. "Hades made me promise to keep away from you, and this palace is big enough to do so."

Percy felt warmth bubble in his stomach and fought off a smile. Even if Hades had lied, and had not in fact sent Persephone to the field of punishment, he did care enough to ask his wife to keep her distance. He made sure Percy was safe and comfortable. He kept the peace in a way that did not involve force or groveling...Well, maybe a little groveling.

"I still don't know why you took that deal." Demeter snorted as she pored another box of cereal into Tyson's bowl. Poor Tyson looked a bit green as he watch the grain based food fall into the blue bowl, but he still dutifully ate it.

"I get an house on the island of the blessed, new plants and expansion to my garden, any jewel I want, and time away from his hovering." Persephone listed off before muttering so her mother couldn't hear. "Now if only I could get time away from your hovering."

Percy barely stopped himself from snorting. He looked up to see Persephone's multicolored glare fixated on him. Percy knew she was daring him to tell Demeter what she had said. He was tempted just to see the drama, instead he leaned forward and asked.

"Why did you stand in front of me when you thought Tyson was a threat? Why not let Demeter deal with him?"

Persephone's face closed down before she said offhandedly picking up her spoon again. "I simply did want to deal with Hades' moping if you died."

Percy felt like that wasn't it. Part of him dared to think that she was starting to care for him. Perhaps he could have a mom in his strange family. Right now though it was time to save Tyson.

"Hey, Tyson if you're done I was thinking we could find your new room." Percy offered.

"Yes." Tyson said standing up. "I'm full, and new room sounds good."

"But you haven't tried the Golden Wheaties." Demeter said frowning holding up a golden brown box.

Percy looked at the box as Tyson sputtered. Apparently Golden Wheaties were ambrosia flavored. That made Percy not want to eat it. One bowl and he went up in flames.

"Tyson would love too, but he must be really tired. We had a long day." Percy said stepping up next to Tyson grabbing his hand.

"Well, if you're sure." Demeter said causing Tyson to nodded rapidly. "Come find me if you get hungry."

"Oh, we will." Percy said has he lead the cyclops out of the dinning room.

It didn't take long to find Tyson's room. It wasn't much to look at. Bare of anything except a bed. Percy wasn't too impressed, but Tyson loved it. No doubt he would make it his own as soon as he found something to decorate it with...If he stayed long enough to do so.

Fall continued as normal for Percy even with Tyson there. He went between the Underworld and the Sea world. Played with Skeletons and fish. Trained under his fathers a bit, but mostly goofed off. Tyson found items to decorate his room with mostly from Poseidon's kingdom. Each time he tried to take something from the Underworld; Hades would take it back. Poseidon on the other hand would just smile, and let him take it. So in the bowls of the Underworld there was one room with seashells, and tanks that have deep sea fish in them.

Percy always thought it was cool. He loved going into Tyson's room and see the fish. Though the fish often complain about not having live pray overall it was nice having them there. Hades didn't like them though, so that often stopped Percy from asking for his own aquarium.

Percy was in the throne room the day he found out his home was in danger. He was trying to read about Greek Myths at Hades request to keep Percy sharp, but the words kept getting mixed up despite it being in Greek. It didn't help that Percy kept getting distracted by the ghostly handmaidens. Who kept drifting in and out to tell Hades something else Persephone wanted. Besides he could just ask his dad if he wanted to know the past...But he should probably still try, plus Hades kept eying him when he went quiet for too long. So Percy started to read out loud again only for Luke to fly in once again distracting him.

"Percy!" Luke's voice echoed off of the black stone.

Hades glared up from his documents as the son of Hermes came zooming in on winged shoes. The brat made too much noise, and there was no doubt in his mind that he had come to take his Percy away. Hades placed his documents down, and followed Percy toward the blond.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Percy asked grabbing the blond in a hug.

Hades felt a pang in his heart at the sight. Of course Percy would miss his friends. Just like Persephone missed the sunlight and flowers. Just like how Hades missed Percy and Persephone in the summer.

 _'The underworld is no place to raise a child.'_ The words of a long lost love echoed in the mind of Hades, different from how they were originally said, but no less true.

"Dad!" Hades was brought out of his thoughts by Percy's loud frantic voice. "I need to go! The camp needs me. Where's my sword?"

"Your sword is in your room." Hades said prompting Percy to start to move in the direction of his room. He was stopped by Hades who said. "I'll summon your gear and Tyson."

"Tyson?" Percy asked as a backpack appeared at his feet no doubt filled with ambrosia and clothes.

"Who's Tyson?" Luke questioned.

"ME!" Tyson shouted joyfully as he stepped out of the shadows. He had long ago got use to shadow travel though he still got teary eyed.

"What the Hades?!" Luke shouted drawing his sword at the sight of Tyson.

Hades coughed causing Luke to glance at him.

"Sorry." Luke said quickly as he stepped in front of Percy who still wasn't drawing his weapon.

"Luke, meet Tyson. My friend, and not a danger." Percy sighed from behind Luke. He had a feeling he was going to be saying that a lot from now on.

"Are you sure?" Luke muttered to Percy lowering his sword slightly.

"Do you think dad would let a monster that was going to hurt me near me?" Percy asked.

Luke's blue eyes flitted over to Hades before agreeing with the younger demigod. He sheathed his sword. Then grabbed onto Percy.

"Do you think you could shadow travel us there?" He asked.

"Sorry, but no." Percy said just as his father was about to open a portal.

"Why not?" Luke asked feeling annoyance tingle at his spine.

"Because we have to get Clarisse, and I don't know where she is." Percy said thinking quick.

The truth was Percy was starting to feel like he wasn't doing anything. He wanted to do something on his own. He was feeling restless. Besides if he relied too much one Hades' generosity there may come a time when he couldn't use those gifts.

"Clarisse is at camp waiting for us. She needs us there." Luke said feeling frustrated. All Hades had to do was port them to camp. The demigods need them, so why were they standing around arguing about how to get there?!

Hades sighed guessing Percy's unwillingness to relied on his powers to get him straight to camp. Besides this could count as a mission, so he wouldn't be able to help that much.

"What do you think I am? A taxi service?" Hades questioned as he returned to his throne once more. "Find your own way to camp."

Luke stared in shock at the Greek God now sitting upon his black stone throne. This was nothing like the Hades he had heard of. The Hades that raised Percy, and made sure they're quest went smoothly. The one that threatened him, so he would watch over Percy.

Hades stared coldly down at the son of Hermes. He glanced at his son who now had his backpack on and his sword strapped to his waist. With a barely there nod at each other Hades said.

"Get out of my kingdom."

A flick of his finger, and the two demigods and monster were gone. He sat on his throne once again alone. He closed his eyes as he thought to himself.

 _'This sucks. We were suppose to go on a picnic in Elysium.'_

Review! Long time coming I know, but hey it's here now~!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Daddy Hades 2**_

ncalkins dose not own anything; not beta'ed; ooc; au,

Luke stumbled onto the cement street in front of Meriweather College Prep. He squinted and shut his eyes against the sudden light. Tears streamed down his face as he looked around at people milling around the demigods and monster. No matter how many times he sees the mist being used, he would always be amazed by its power.

"How can your eyes not be on fire right now?" He asked Percy and Tyson swiping at his eyes.

"We're used to it," Percy shrugged, gripping the straps of his bag pack.

"Alright," Luke said, giving a final wipe to remove the tears from his face. "What's the plan?"

Percy looked at Luke, silent, before avoiding his eyes. "I'll think of something."

"You don't have a plan," Luke said a vein in his neck throbbed.

Luke rubbed the bridge of his nose as Percy patted at his pockets. Luke hissed out, "The camp is in danger and you don't have a plan to get there."

"I wanted to do something for myself without help from a Greek God," Percy defended himself as he pulled out a golden drachma.

"You turned down instant transportation," Luke growled blue eyes like razors cutting into Percy. "To the camp, our home, that is in danger, for your own pride."

Percy curled away from Luke stepping closer to Tyson. Luke closed his eyes; swallowing the iron ball in his throat. He took a deep breath, letting it out through clenched teeth. He walked around Percy and Tyson making his way for the street corner.

"Come on," Luke called. He could hear Percy mumbling something, but ignored it. "We have a long way to go before we reach camp. Hopefully we make it there in time."

Luke stopped at the sound behind him. His eyes widened. That sound had not been there before, and was not natural to a bustling city street. Luke whipped around to see the street before Percy bubbling like rapids. The dark red liquid shined in the sunlight. The smell of iron misplaced in the petrol soaked air. Gray smoke seeped around the edges of the strange parking square filled with blood.

"Percy," Luke cried, rushing forward. He grasped the back of Percy's shirt and jerked him away from the curb.

"What are you doing?" Percy shouted, reaching out to the smoky gray cab rising from its bloody doorway.

"What am I doing?" Luke shouted. "What are you doing trying to touch a cab that just came out of a parking space filled with the blood of the damned?"

"It's not the blood of the damned," Percy scolded.

The cab's passenger side tinted window rolled down.

"Welcome to the Chariot of Damnation," a hissing voice came from within. "How may we be of service?"

"Chariot of Damnation." Luke slowly turned his head to glare at Percy.

Percy ignored that look stepping forward. "We need a ride to Camp Half-Blood."

"Two demigods to Camp Half-Blood," the voice hissed. "Three drachmas."

"Two demigods and a Cyclops," Percy corrected.

"We don't take his kind." A bony hand, covered in scabbing flesh, came out to point at Tyson.

"Percy?" Tyson whimpered.

"He won't be able to get into camp," Luke cautioned. He side eyed Tyson. His heart lightened at the thought of the Cyclops not being able to come along.

"Three extra drachmas on arrival," Percy bartered ignoring Luke.

"Deal," the voice screeched, clenching its hand into a fist.

Luke's heart dropped as Percy opened the door, motioning for Tyson to get in as the driver's cackling filled the air. Percy slid into the car and patted beside him. Luke stepped up to the smoke made car eyeing the chain buckles.

"It's not too late to walk," he told Percy.

"It will be too late for camp if we do that," Percy argued. "Now, come on."

Luke gave a low groan as he slid onto the leather seat of the cab. The smell of sulfur and smoke penetrated his nose making his eyes water, once more. He blinked back tears glancing at Percy and Tyson, neither seemed effected, then reluctantly he closed the door dimming the sunlight and encasing himself in the putrid smell.

Luke gripped the car door handle as the it lurched forward. The soft plastic squeaked underneath his white knuckles.

"Hi,"a speaker behind him droned out. "This is Ganymede, cup-bearer of Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up!"

The cold steel of the chain buckles brushed against his other hand. Luke decided he wasn't that desperate yet, the taxi bumped and almost flipped from the speed it was going, but he was getting there.

"I hate this," Luke gritted out.

"I feel sick," Tyson groaned.

"It's okay, bud," Percy said, patting Tyson on the arm. "Just hold it in."

Around West Broadway corner, the cab spun. Luke grunted as he right side tried to become one with the door while his left tried to meld with Percy. His arms ached once the taxi straightened out.

Luke's eyes widened when a voice screamed from in front of him. "Go left, there's a truck!"

A semi truck barreled down on them. Luke's heart stopped at the cab driver narrowly avoided being hit all while snapping, "Well, if you gave me the eye, maybe I could drive better."

"Eye?" Luke said, sitting up straighter. He got a good look at the driver, or really divers, there were three people in the front seat. All with wiry hair that hung like bits of string. Bony hands jabbed at each other as they fought over who gets the eye.

"Please, tell me I misheard and they're not fighting over an eyeball," Luke pleaded.

"Um, no you didn't mishear." Percy shifted in his seat. "They're the Gray Sisters."

"The Gray Sisters," Luke repeated. He squeezed the bridge of his nose. "You mean the three ladies that Perseus threatened to get the location of Medusa?"

"Yes," Percy said as the three sisters wailed about evil demigods. "And I think it's best not to mention him."

"I wish I had bitten him when I had the chance," the sister in the middle wailed.

"Shut up, Tempest," the sister nearest to the passenger side window snapped.

"Give me the eye, Wasp," the sister driving screeched increasing the speed.

"It's not your time, Anger," Wasp argued.

The car swerved as Anger lunged at Wasp. Tempest pushed Anger back behind the wheel as Wasp pulled at Anger's hair.

"Percy," Luke said. "This is a stupid idea, and if we die I'm haunting you."

The cab dissolved into chaos as the three sisters became physical with each other. Luke and Percy bounced against one another. Luke hit his head more than once against the window; the temple of his head turned purple. Tyson groaned and leaned against Percy as the car swerved. One of the sisters screamed that she had the tooth. Something yellow and round flew into Luke's lap. He jumped making the ball roll off his legs, leaving behind a wet mark on his blue jeans. From the floorboards, an eyeball stared up at him. Luke frowned at the hazel iris before the eye rolled under the seat.

"Where's the eye?" Tempest wailed.

Luke groaned and reached under the seat for the eyeball. He patted at the bottom of the cab. Strange sticky parts of the floor covered his fingers in mysterious substances making him wrinkle his nose. Warm smoke curled around his fingers. Luke jerked back when his hand brushed another hand. Percy glanced at him before continuing his search for the eye. Luke leaned down to help once more.

"I hate this," Luke grumbled.

"I know," Percy said. "I do too."

"This wasn't a good idea," Luke grunted as his shoulder slammed against the door.

"Yeah," Percy sighed, his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Got it," Percy said, sitting up with the eyeball clutched in his hand.

"Rather you than me," Luke said, sitting up looking at the eye.

"Give me the eye," Anger yelled, reaching behind her.

"No," chorused her sisters. "Give me the eye."

"Percy, give the eye to the driver," Luke said.

Percy reached out; the eye in his hand. He was just about to drop the eye into the waiting hand when Tempest caught his attention.

"If you do," she bartered. "We will tell you what you seek."

Percy pulled the eye back. "What do you mean?"

"Shut up," Tempest's sisters cried, hitting her on the shoulders.

"Percy, give the driver the eye," Luke commanded, gripping the seat as he pressed his back against the smoky seat.

Percy ignored Luke's order. "What do I seek?"

"We cannot tell you," Anger yelled. "Now give us the eye."

"No," Percy said. "Not until you tell me what you know."

"Percy, for the love of the gods, give them the eye." Luke stared out the window blue eyes wide as the scenery passed faster and faster as the car gained speed.

"Yes, give us the eye," Tempest said nodding. "Listen to the smart child, you crazy brat."

"Luke," Percy said, staring at the Gray Sisters. "Open your window."

"What?" Luke asked.

"I have a plan," Percy said, a small smile playing on his face.

"I hate your plans," Luke groaned as he used the crank to roll down the window.

Luke's bangs poked at his eyes as the wind whipped his hair into a frenzy. He looked at Percy, and saw his black hair wasn't much better. The wind roared in his ears. He prayed that Percy would give back the eyeball before they crashed. The car shuttered under his feet. His heart sank. The cab might fall apart before they crashed, hopefully they would be out and gone before that happened.

"I'm going to throw the eye out the window," Percy said. He made no move to do so.

The three sisters wailed. A smile crept onto Luke's face, so that was Percy's game.

"Make sure you throw it into the waters," Luke said winking at Percy.

Percy smiled back as the Gray sisters protested.

"No," screamed Wasp. "The last time someone did that we had pond scum on our eye for weeks!"

"I still smell frog guts," Tempest complained.

Luke silently wondered how many times, the Gray Sisters had lost their eye. A small pang in his stomach made it turn. He bit his lip. It seemed a bit cruel to do this to someone, and judging from the nauseous look on Percy's face he agreed or the rocking car was getting to him.

"Just tell me what I need to know," Percy pleaded.

"Fine," spat out Anger. "But never call upon our services again. 30, 31, 72, 12!"

"What?" Percy asked.

"Why are you telling us random numbers?" Luke asked.

"Can't tell you anymore," Wasp gasped as if in pain. "Just give us the eye."

Percy shoved the eye into Anger's hand. She shoved it into her eye socket with a squelching sound that made Luke's stomach turn. If he had eaten something this morning, it would have been all over the floor.

Anger yelled as she stomped on the brake. The car turned in circles before coming to a stop. Tyson burped and swallowed loudly. Percy groaned, rubbing his neck. Luke unpeeled his forehead from the back of the front seat a red make forming. Once again Luke cursed Percy's plan.

"Camp Half-Blood," Anger snapped. "Now, get out!"

"But pay us first," Wasp injected holding out her hand.

Luke hurried out of the cab leaving the door opened for Percy. He stared up at the hilltop where a familiar pine tree, one that held one of his closest friends, burned. Screams filled the air. Sunlight glinted off of bronze bulls that charged at campers. One of the bulls breathed fire at one of the campers, catching their helmet plume on fire, before crossing behind Thalia's tree.

"It shouldn't be able to do that," Percy said. "Why is it able to do that?"

"The barrier is down," Luke said, jogging up the hill. "Now, come on. Clarisse needs our help."

"Boarder patrol," Clarisse roared. "Get your butts over here!"

The campers that could did as she ordered. They stood shoulder to shoulder, shields up with spears bristling over the top, forming a barrier to stop the bronze bulls; however, the human barrier did little to stop the stampeding elephant sized metal bull because the campers scattered before it got there. Clarisse, however, stood her ground.

"Maia," Luke shouted, launching himself into the air.

He flew over drawing his sword. The bronze flashed in the sunlight. His stomach swooped into his throat and he dive bombed the bull. He had planned to land on it and stab at its neck, but the thing radiated heat. Passing over it was like standing in an oven, but he still jabbed his sword into its neck and promptly lost his sword. His sweaty hand slipped over the leather handle.

The bull roared and shook its head. It veered right. Luke figured he must have cut a wire or something because the mechanical bull seemed to have trouble turning its head. One of its red eyes had gone out fading to a pitch black making it tilt its head to look at Luke with its one good eye.

"I don't need your help, Castellan," Clarisse roared almost as loud as the bull when Luke landed next to her.

"Sure, you didn't," Luke said, raising an eyebrow trailing his eyes down from Clarisse's ruddy sweaty face to her melted breast plate and burned pants.

"Shut up," Clarisse snapped gripping her spear.

"Couldn't you have summoned better armor or a better weapon?" Luke asked.

"I like my spear," Clarisse said shifting.

Luke looked from her over to the bull. "I'll distract it. You summon yourself fireproof armor and an electric spear with enough juice to short circuit it."

"I'll put enough juice into it to blacken that son of a gun." Clarisse bared her teeth breaking the summoned spear over her knee. The spear dissolved into a white goop that regathered and formed a bone ring on her right ring finger.

"Sounds good," Luke said, nodding as he rushed the charging bull.

He barely dodged getting baked to a crisp. The white flames that passed by him and stole the air from his lungs. Black dots danced before his eyes. He swerved up skimming the grass. He had never crashed into the ground before, except for that one time he doesn't talk about and no one knows, and he wasn't about to start now. He flew up into the air. His blue eyes darted toward Clarisse, who now wore full body armor, before he darted down towards the bull.

He circled around the bull going faster than it could breath fire. He wished it had trouble turning, but sadly it turned on a dime. As he distracted the bull he noticed something leaking from where his sword pierced it. At first he had thought it was oil, but it wasn't the right color. White hot and bubbling, it oozed down the mechanical bull's leg. The second pass around the bull he thought it was part of the bull melting, maybe its core was overheating, but that wasn't it either. The bull neither limped, slowed down, nor showed any sign of pain. Finally, he came to a conclusion that broke his heart. His sword. The one thing that had saved his life more times than he could count had melted in the heat.

"Luke," Clarisse screamed. "Get out of the way!"

Luke swerved. Clarisse's spear whizzed past him. A small jolt went up his arm numbing it when a spark flew off the spear and onto his arm. Luke jerked and flew higher.

The bull he and Clarisse had been fighting screeched, jerked, and collapsed in a smoking heap. Luke panted, staring down at it from above watching Clarisse march her way over to retrieve her sparking spear. Luke turned away as a scream cut through the air.

"Percy," Tyson roared as he fought against the barrier.

In a moment Luke understood the situation. While he and Clarisse had been fighting one bull, Percy had been fighting the other alone. Percy tried to stand and fell his sword tumbling from his hand. The bull glowed because of the flames building up inside it. The air around it shimmered from the heat. Tyson struggled against the weak barrier to reach Percy so he could save him.

Knowing he would never reach Percy in time, Luke yelled. "Tyson, I give you permission to cross the barrier!"

Tyson roared as he tackled the bull. Luke rushed forward to grab Percy and pulled him away from the mess of crumbling metal and screaming Cyclops.

"But Tyson," Percy protested breathlessly.

"Will be fine," Luke grunted. "He's a Cyclops. He can handle extreme heat. You should know this!"

"I do," Percy protested. "I still worry."

"Aww," Clarisse cooed as Luke landed in front of her. "Princess Percy's concerned."

"Shut up," Percy said with a smile.

"Brother," Tyson cried, coming up behind Percy and picking him up off the ground.

"Put him down!" Clarisse pointed her spear at the Cyclops.

"Woah," Luke said, moving in front of her spear. "It's okay. Tyson's a friend."

His gut rolled from saying that, but it was true.

"He just saved me," Percy wheezed. "Though, I'd appreciate it if you put me down big guy."

"Sorry," Tyson said, setting Percy on his feet.

Percy coughed. "It's okay."

"What's the situation here?" Luke asked Clarisse.

"It's not good," Clarisse said, snapping her bone made electric spear in two. It dissolved back into the shape of a ring. She put it on then led them to Thalia's tree.

Luke watched as her armor faded away, it too returned to the ring, as he followed her. He stepped up beside her.

"It's getting worse," Clarisse said.

"What happened?" Percy gasped.

Luke's stomach rolled and he thought he would throw up. The grass around Thalia's tree had withered. The pine needles, once a healthy green, fell like brown rain. The fire from the bulls crackled in the tree's limbs burning what should be nonburnable.

"Out of the way," Grover's voice shouted.

Luke and the others scrambled out of the way, allowing the Satyr to toss water onto the fire putting it out. Sadly, the force of the water took down some pine needles as well.

"That's normal right?" Percy asked. "Sometimes during winter, their needles turn brown and fall off."

"Not this one," Luke said. "You know the story, right?"

"About the daughter of Zeus being turned into a tree," Percy said, biting his lip.

"Yeah," Luke said, rubbing the spot over his heart. It still hurts. "Because Zeus transformed her into a tree it became magical. The tree has acted as a barrier against monsters to protect demigods for years now. Because it's magical it never ages, never burns, and has never wilted."

"What happened to it?" Percy asked.

"It was poisoned," Clarisse said. She pointed towards its roots.

Luke looked down and had to swallow bile. Some type of acid ate away at the roots. It bubbled and hissed glowing a dark green.

"Hasn't anyone tried to get rid of that stuff?" Percy asked.

"Of course we have," Luke snapped. He turned away from Percy's flinch and said softly: "The acid eats away at everything it touches."

He had been the first one who tried to wash it away, but water had no effect on it. He tried to pick it up with a metal scoop, but it ate right through. Then he tried to mop it up using an old shirt and suffered severe burns on his hands. Chiron forbade him from doing anything else after that.

"Where's Chiron?" Percy asked. "Surely he has an idea of what to do?"

"He told me to get you," Luke said. "We hoped that you might have overheard Hades talking about it since you get sent here during the summer."

"I haven't heard anything," Percy said shaking his head.

"I was afraid of that," Luke sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"We need to talk to Chiron," Clarisse said, turning to lead the way. "He'll have an idea of what to do."

"There might be a problem with that," Grover said.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse demanded.

Grover twisted the bottom of his orange camp Half-Blood T-shirt. He nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Grover," Luke prompted.

"It'd be better if he told you," Grover said. "Come on."

Ice slithered its way down into Luke's stomach. He followed Grover. He managed to muster up a smile towards some of the passing demigods. Things had gotten better around here since Percy had changed the gods view, but not by much. The bathrooms were state of the art. The stable were updated with new equipment. Some of the more crowded cabins had been expanded as well as some of the tables in the mess hall, mostly the Hermes cabin, but it didn't seem enough.

Hermes came and talked to his children now, but Luke has yet to see any god or goddess take a true leap to get to know their kids. Hermes had so many he could only spend a few minutes with them in small groups when he could find the time. Luke had to bear the brunt of more than one glare from other campers who had not been visited by their godly parent.

Nymphs held bows and arrows as they patrolled the trees. Satyrs and other camp counselors stockpiled weapons. Luke knew that Naiads carried tridents and nets to ensnare any beast, or camper, that tried to sneak their way into camp borders or out. These changes bothered him. He had heard from Chiron this use to be the way of things back before Thalia's tree had been made, but to see it first hand after living in relative peace for so long sent a jolt through his stomach every time.

They made it to the Big House. Luke went to follow Clarisse inside when Percy grabbed his arm.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure," Luke said, stepping aside to let Tyson through.

"I don't understand," Percy said. "Does Thalia's tree keep the barrier up? If it goes down will the camp be overrun by monsters? How was this camp protected before?"

"Thalia's tree isn't the only thing keeping the barrier up," Luke said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "But it does strengthen the barrier. Have you noticed the number of weapons have increased around here?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "I glanced around while trying to answer Tyson's questions."

"Chiron told me that this is how it was before Thalia." Luke swallowed. "And if Thalia had never stood her ground against those monsters we wouldn't have been as laid back as we were. If Thalia's tree completely falls, we'll have to keep doing what we are now. I'm not sure how well it will work. There's not that many campers to help guard the camp all the time. As it is, before I went to go get you, campers were getting tired quickly."

"We need the barrier at full strength," Percy said, walking through the Big House's door. "Chiron has to have an idea on what to do."

"Pony!" Tyson's voice boomed from down the hall.

Luke snorted as the two boys drew closer to Chiron's room.

"I beg your pardon?" Chiron asked.

Luke could just imagine Chiron's tail swishing behind him and stomping his feet. If there was one thing Chiron hated more than the party ponies, too rowdy for his taste, it was being called a pony.

"Chiron," Percy called stepping into Chiron's room.

Luke stepped in to Chiron's room, smirking, expecting the same mess of books and cards littering the bookcases, floor, and side tables instead the room was bare. Luke's blue eyes darted from one empty bookcase to another. He looked at the stripped bed and the full suitcase on it.

"Chiron?" Luke said his eyebrow furrowed stepping forward. "What are you doing?"

Chiron sighed. He placed his hand on Luke's shoulder. "I am afraid my services are no longer needed here."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked staring up at his father figure.

"Thalia's tree has been poisoned," Chiron said avoiding Luke's eyes. "Someone has to take the blame."

"I can take the blame," Luke said, clenching his fist. "I'm always around the tree. I should have noticed that there was something wrong before it got so bad."

Chiron smiled gently at Luke. "The poison is fast acting. From what I can tell it was given at night, a time you would not be there, and it took hold by morning too late for you to do something. I am the teacher of heroes and so it falls on me to take the blame."

"Annabeth," Percy said, crossing his arms. "She poisoned Thalia's tree."

"No way," Luke denied. He looked at Percy, who stared back at him, to Clarisse, who pressed her lips together and glared at the wall, to Chrion who gave him a small smile and sad eyes.

"She wouldn't do that," Luke said. "She loved Thalia. Thalia was like a big sister to her; her best friend. Annabeth was crushed by Thalia's death."

"She wouldn't do that to Thalia," Percy agreed. "But that tree isn't Thalia."

"Yes, it is," Luke said glaring at Percy.

"No, it isn't," Percy said.

"Percy," Clarisse warned, looking between the two boys.

Percy ignored her. "That tree is Thalia's body transformed, but it's not Thalia. Besides Annabeth has been twisted. There's no telling what she will do."

Luke looked at the ground. His rock filled stomach turned. The Annabeth he knew wouldn't do that. Luke sighed through his nose, but she's not the Annabeth he knew anymore.

"It doesn't mean you have to leave, Chiron," Luke said turning back toward the centaur.

"Yeah," Percy said, pushing off of the wall. "We need you now more than ever."

"I'm afraid that is not possible," Chiron said. "I have been replaced. You will no doubt meet him at lunch."

"Wait," Luke said, but was ignored.

Chiron walked out the door, leaving the three demigods and cyclops alone in his former room.

"What now?" Clarisse asked.

"We find Mr. D," Luke said, clenching his fist. "He can give us some answers."

"It's noon," Grover said. "He's probably down by the strawberry patch."

"Goat smell funny," Tyson said following Grover out the door.

"You don't smell like a fresh morning rose either, Big Guy," Grover said.

"Do you really think Mr. D will help?" Percy asked, keeping pace with Luke.

"I don't know," Luke said, exiting the Big House.

"So why are we going to go talk to him?" Clarisse asked. "I doubt that he'll reinstate Chiron."

"We have to try," Luke said. "Chiron is... Chiron's family."

Clarisse and Percy stayed silent as they traveled to the strawberry fields. Campers, Satyrs, and Nymphs stopped what they were doing to stare at Tyson. Whispers broke out around the small group, that went largely ignored. Within a few moments they reached the strawberry fields.

Usually, the strawberry fields bustled with activity. Campers picked the strawberries. Satyrs helped the strawberries grow and used magic to take care of them. Today, the fields were empty except for three human shaped figures wearing sunhats and crouched between two rows.

"Here, drink this," a voice growled.

"Thanks dad," two voices chorused taking the offered water.

A male in a tiger shirt stood up and walked away.

"Wait," Luke called out, but Mr. D didn't hear him, or he ignored him. Luke couldn't tell.

"Woah," one of the blond haired youths cried out. "Is that a Cyclops?"

"Yes, but he's friendly," Percy said.

"Doubt it," Grover muttered.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Clarisse asked. "Where are the Satyrs and other campers?"

"They're stocking up on weapons," Pollux said, taking a drink of water.

"We're helping dad grow the strawberries," Castor said, shielding his violet eyes from the sun.

"We need to talk to him," Luke said, leading the way.

"Bye," Mr. D's kids called out.

"Mr. D," Luke called rushing after the wine god.

"Great, you brats," Mr. D groaned, standing from his crouched position.

He wiped at the sweat on his forehead with the white towel laying on his shoulders. "What do you want?"

"Why are you firing Chiron?" Luke demanded. "We need him."

"Jeeze," Mr. D sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Someone has to take the fall, and since Chiron is the teacher of heroes it falls on him for not stopping that camper from defecting."

"He can't control our actions," Clarisse objected.

"Ain't that the truth," Mr. D muttered.

"Chiron did not prevent the attack and he can ot cure it," Mr. D said loudly. "As such he is being punished for it."

"Why can't you be the one punished," Luke shouted.

"Listen you little brat," Mr. D hissed. "I'm the only thing keeping this place together, so if you want Chiron back and kick me out, fine. Just don't come crying to me when the monsters that are circling out borders only being held out by my presence come charging in and Chiron can't protect you all."

"Apologies Mr. D," Percy said, pushing forward bowing his head. "We know that you are doing what you can for us. Chiron is like a father to Luke so he is very upset."

"For you," Mr. D snorted. "I'm just trying to save my own butt, Johnson."

Luke twitched glaring at Mr. D until he saw that Mr. D wasn't looking at the group before him but pass them. Luke turned his head, and saw that Mr. D was staring at his children. Luke suppressed a smile. Not doing it for them sure, but his sons on the other hand.

The conch horn sounded off. "Let's go. We've got a new activities director to greet."

Perhaps it was Luke's imagination, but Mr. D didn't sound too happy. The group followed Mr. D over to his children.

"Come on, you brats," Mr. D groused, waving his hands herding his sons toward the pavilion.

The group walked to the pavilion. All the cabins waited for them to get there. The demigods went their separate ways sitting at their respected tables. Luke took his seat at the head of the table, as is his right a cabin counselor, when he heard one of his brothers whisper.

"Who brought that thing?" He pointed at Tyson.

"That thing saved a large number of demigods," Luke said. Exaggeration yes, but effective in shutting the camper up.

"Yes, yes," Mr. D said. "I'm here. Huzzah. We can eat soon."

He sat down at the head table. The seat on his right disturbingly empty. Luke stared at the pavilion entrance expecting Chiron to trot up and sit next to Mr. D like always, but he never came.

"Today we defended against the metal bulls plaguing our borders," Mr. D said.

The campers cheered.

"Yep, none of you brats died," Mr. D said. "Hurrah. In other news Chiron has been fired and replaced."

That killed the mood faster than a Hell Hound could swallow a stake.

"In his place will be," Mr. D snapped his fingers.

Flames erupted around Chiron's chair. Once they had died down in it sat a skeletal man in an orange jump suit.

"Tantalus," Mr. D said.

"What?" Percy shouted, standing up.

"Hello, young master Perseus," Tantalus said bearing his teeth. "I look forward with working with you."

Review.


	3. Tyson and Tomatoes

Daddy Hades 2

I own nothing; AU; OOC; Beta'd by the author

chapter 3

"I'm sorry, but the god you are trying to send a message to is busy, please hang up and try again later." Iris's voice chirped out of the white screen surrounded by a rainbow glow. "And if this is Percy, please stop trying until tomorrow."

Percy snapped his skull shaped Iris Messenger device close. He glared at it. The mocking sapphire eyes winked at him. He had tried three times now to call Hades, but each time Iris said he was busy! This was Minotaur dung. Hades always made time for Percy, or he used to.

Percy growled to himself. He gripped the case before he tossed it across the room. It hit the storm cloud colored Basalt wall. Small bits of the wall crumbled off from the impact; the device bounced on Percy's bed. He got up and picked it up. He turned it over and over in his hands. The black onyx skull and sapphire eyes remained intact; it didn't even have a scratch.

Percy deflated as he sighed. He plopped down on his bunk, and slumped over. Hades always used to make time for him, so what changed? Had he made Hades mad by refusing his offer to transport Luke, Tyson, and him to camp? Or was Hades avoiding him because he knew Percy would be mad about Tantalus?

Percy gave a harsh sigh at the thought of that pretentious ghost. He had been a huge suck up at first. Then he found out that whatever he did here, as long as it was in Mr. D's good grace, would have no effect on his sentence. Then he reverted back into the total jerk he is.

Tyson snorted and rolled over in his new cabin cote. He muttered about peanut butter in his sleep.

Percy smiled at Tyson. He remembered when he had first told Tyson he would get his own bed in the Underworld. Tyson had almost hugged him to death, and Tyson had been just as excited to have his own bed at Camp Half-Blood. He had lunged towards the lower bunk bed across from Percy's and broke it, but he refused to sleep anywhere else.

His smile died as he remembered the rest of the week. It had sucked. The other campers made fun of him because Poseidon claimed Tyson in front of the whole camp.

"Percy?" Luke called as he stuck his head into the cabin. "It's time to go."

"Fine," Percy sighed.

He stood up from his bunk. Sand and Basalt fell off his blue jeans. He would need to clean out his bed again. He had to do that every night, and now so did Tyson. Tyson did his best to keep the cabin tidy, but somehow, sand always found its way back in. Percy thanked Tyson every chance he could. (He would have let the cabin get dirty and then clean it in a rush before inspection.) He loved that Tyson kept the cabin clean. But he wanted to keep it a secret; he didn't need the campers asking to borrow his "monster maid."

"Tyson, buddy, it's time to get up," Percy said as he shook Tyson's shoulder.

He dunked Tyson's hand, you only get hit once by a sleepy Cyclops before you learn to dodge. He slapped Tyson's hairy belly. His hand stung from the impact.

Tyson grunted and opened his eye. A big tear rolled down his face as he blinked his brown eye up at Percy. The yellow gunk gathered in the corners of his eye stuck the lids together.

Percy grimaced as Tyson used the blanket to wipe his eye. Had he mentioned he was forever grateful to Tyson for cleaning everyday?

"Whaaat?" Tyson yawned. A fly flew into his mouth, but Tyson seemed unperturbed.

"Breakfast time, bud." Percy held his breath as he said that. Tyson's morning breath reeked.

"Peanut butter pancakes?" Tyson asked as he sat up.

"Yeah, Peanut butter pancakes," Percy said, fighting a smile.

Tyson cheered as loud as he could, or at least Percy hoped that was as loud as he could cheer. Percy smiled as he followed Luke out of cabin three; his ears rang because of Tyson's cheering. He glared at the demigods who whispered and giggled as he and Tyson passed. To tell the truth, he wasn't sure if they were talking about Tyson. But it couldn't be coincidence that each time he lumbered past them; they would giggle and whisper.

"Hey, Jackson!"

Percy frowned as a demigod called him from behind.

"Hey, Jackson!"

Percy kept walking. His hands tightened into fist.

"Jackson! Yoohoo!"

Percy made eye contact with Luke. Luke's blue eyes warned him to keep his cool. Tantalus would use any excuse to punish him. He breathed out his nose.

"Jackson!"

Percy yelped and stumbled over a helmet that sailed between his feet.

"Brother, are you okay?" Tyson asked.

"Percy, you alright?" Luke asked at the same time.

"Fine," Percy muttered as he turned around to see a son of Ares, who smirked at him as he swaggered over.

"You think your dad will claim more monster siblings for you?" He asked.

Percy glanced at Tyson, who bit his lip and looked between the two demigods. Then he turned back to the child of Ares.

"Well, your dad claimed you, didn't he?" Percy said.

Percy smirked as the boy's face turned the color of a beetroot. Served him right for attacking Percy's little brother.

"At least my dad doesn't pawn me off to some other god who doesn't even want me," the boy snapped back.

Percy's smirk faded away. "What are you talking about?"

"You think everyone hasn't heard," the boy mocked. "About how you keep trying to reach out to Hades, and he never answers. How does it feel to be abandoned a second time?"

Percy's insides went cold. He couldn't breath. Hades wouldn't abandon him, right?

"Shut up," Luke said as he stepped in front of Percy. He threw the helmet into the boy's chest. "Before I make you."

The boy took a step back before he addressed Percy. "What's wrong, Jackson? Did I strike a nerve?"

"What's going on here?" Clarisse stomped over. "Didn't I tell you to go put up your helmet, Clayton? We are not participating in those lousy footraces Tantalus set up."

"Yes, you did," Clayton yelped. His brown eyes wide "I was just–"

"Being a dick," Luke said.

Clayton opened his mouth to argue, showing off the gap in his teeth. Clarisse slapped him upside the head.

"Just do as I say and put up your helmet!" She barked.

The boy grumbled as he turned away.

Clarisse growled and glared at the boy. He scrambled away.

"Ever since Tantalus showed up, I've been having to deal with disobedient maggots like that." Clarisse spat out a green gob.

"Ew," Luke grimced.

"Get over it princess." Clarisse snapped.

"I thought you already had to fight your siblings every day just to keep order." Percy interjected. He didn't want another fight. He walked with Luke, Clarisse, and Tyson to the pavilion.

"I do," Clarisse said, "with a couple of them, but overall they know the pecking order and they listen to me. I kick their butts if they don't. Then Tantalus showed up, and now most of them feel that it's better to listen to him than to me. Those traitors."

"I know what you mean," Luke said. "I've had to get onto more than one camper for talking trash about Percy.

"I appreciate what you guys are trying to do, but it's not helping," Percy said. "Maybe if I ignore, it they'll stop."

"Doubtful," Clarisse snorted.

"And if you think we're going to stop, then you don't know us very well," Luke said. "Besides, this is more than defending the honor of a fellow Hero."

"One that help _me_ stop Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades from going to war," Clarisse said. Her grin would fit more on a cat that had caught a bird, a mouse, and had a bowl of cream all in one morning.

"Right," Luke said in a deadpan voice. "Anyway, we need to establish order within our cabins. Chiron used to be in charge of camp activities. He never interfered with camp politics. Tantalus is trying to. He's messing with the order. By all rights you should be the most respected camper here."

"Respected, right," Percy snorted. His sneakers hit the marble steps leading to the dining pavilion. "Maybe I need to put the fear of Hades and Poseidon in them."

"A few, yeah," Clarisse said. "But the rest are just uneasy about Tyson. Anyway, if you have a way to I would put Tantalus in his place."

"I can't control ghost," Percy said. "I can summon the dead and use the shadows to travel, but controlling ghost is a no go."

"So what are we going to do?" Luke asked.

"Have you tried contacting your dad?" Clarisse asked.

"Just about every day this week," Percy said. "He won't pick up."

"Ah, if it isn't Master Percy Jackson."

Percy shivered as that slimy voice oozed its way down his back. He turned around to see Tantalus in his usual orange jumpsuit with the numbers 1054 stitched on.

"I hope you have a," Tantalus glanced at Tyson, "monstrous appetite."

Percy's lip curled.

"You will be participating in today's activities, I hope," Tantalus said. "It's Foot Races to the Death. You run as fast as you can against the nymphs and other campers, and the loser gets beat by the other cabins."

"What's the point of that?" Clarisse glared at Tantalus as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not surprised. Your small children's brains can't understand the finer intricacies of my activities, So I'll try my best to dumb it down for you." Tantalus smirked. "Demigods have to run fast to escape big, bad, monsters, so they don't get hurt. This activity will simulate that by giving off real consequences."

Percy's stomach turned. He didn't want to think about what Tantalus had in store. "I think it's time we get to breakfast, sir."

"Hmm, yes, yes, of course," Tantalus said. "I'll be at the head table if you need me, I hope you don't, but if you do, bring some food for me."

Percy grimaced. "Right."

He led Tyson over to Poseidon's table. Food already sat steaming in the morning air. The seashell encrusted table scrapped against the back of his hand as he grabbed a plate. He filled it with bacon and eggs courtesy of the Nymphs. He laughed at Tyson, who filled his plate with pancakes, before he went to the sacrificial fire.

"For Hades," he said as he tossed in a handful of bacon.

He tossed in another handful. "For Poseidon."

He waited as Tyson made his sacrifice.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you, Hades. And thank you for letting me stay in your cabin, father, and thank you for Percy." Tyson smiled at Percy as he lumbered over.

Percy ignored the giggles of some female campers behind his brother. He led Tyson over to their table. As he ate his eggs and bacon, he watched as Tyson layered his pancakes with Peanut Butter. Then he poured a whole bottle of syrup on them.

"Good?" Percy smiled as Tyson nodded while he hummed.

The sound of a knife hitting a goblet filled the air. The demigods quieted as they turned to look at the head table. Tantalus stood there up at the table. He was the only one. Mr. D showed up to the pavilion less and less the longer Tantalus remained in camp.

"Another beautiful day in Camp Half-Blood," Tantalus said. His hand chased a jelly doughnut around a plate. "Last week we all had a wonderful time playing Volleyball together. Though, I do wish the losers had tried harder to feed me. Really, holding on a baloney sandwich should not be that hard."

Percy raised an eyebrow. Tantalus should know by now that there are no loopholes. Sure, Persephone fed and watered him once, but Hades allowed it to try to win her favor.

"Anyway," Tantalus said as his hand inched over to a cup. The cup hopped away, splashing its water across the table. "The week before we had some riveting gladiator fights. However, thanks to Mr. D those will no longer take place."

With good reason, Percy thought as he looked over to the vine wrapped table. Pollux glared at Tantalus. What had happened to the Dionysus kids had sent the god into a quiet rage. They had to work in the strawberry fields for days, forbidden from doing anything else.

Percy smirked at Tantalus tried to mop up the water droplets with his fingertips. The water gathered itself and rolled away without a trace. Percy stifled his giggle at the water rolled itself all the way to the sacrificial fire.

Tantalus cleared his throat. "We shall be having Foot Races to the Death."

The demigods groaned.

"Dad said no more 'to the Death' activities." Pollux wrapped around his brother's shoulders. Castor huddled against Pollux; Percy wondered if he still had nightmares of that day.

Tantalus laughed. "The label 'to the Death' is just to make it more exciting. No one will die. The losers will just be tied to one of the many columns and beat."

Percy joined the demigods in their booing. Tyson looked around his mouth filled with peanut butter pancakes.

"Alright, alright," Tantalus said. "Ungrateful brats. They'll be tied to a column and have rotten fruit thrown at them."

Percy frowned. That sounded marginally better, but he still wished Chiron was here. Or that Mr. D cared enough to put a leash on Tantalus.

"Now let us eat!" Tantalus lunged for a plate of scrambled eggs; it jumped off the table, and hopped over to the Athena table.

Percy noticed nobody touched that plate. Both he and Tyson finished their breakfast, and left for the day's event. Sadly, as much as Percy tried to avoid the "Foot Race to the Death" he found that he couldn't. All demigods had to participate or face kitchen duty.

"Heroes!" Tantalus yelled from on top of a lifeguard's chair as he gestured to the gathered demigods. "Welcome to today's first annual Foot Race to the Death!"

Percy curled his lip at the shimmering ghost. He wished he had the power to control the dead. Suck up Tantalus had been insufferable, but drunk on power Tantalus is deplorable.

"This race will be a free for all," Tantalus said. "The starting line is on that end of the arena." He pointed to the left side of the arena. "The finish line is on that side of the arena." He pointed to the right side.

"The rules are thus: each cabin will have two runners, both runners must reach the finish line for them to win. The last cabin to reach the finish line will face the punishment. Now places,"–he clapped his hands–"chop, chop. If you move any slower it will be dinner time before we get started then where will we be?"

Percy trudged along with the other demigods to the left side of the arena, Tyson ambled along behind him. He just knew Tantalus would do something horrible. He crouched leaning forward. He could see the other campers straining to get an inch ahead while staying behind the starting line. He'd need to sprint to avoid being last. Tyson tried to get into the same position, but his arms and legs tangled together.

"It's okay, Buddy," Percy said. "You just run as fast as you can. I'll be right behind you."

"On your marks," Tantalus said. "Get ready,"–the demigods tensed–"set, Go!" He kicked the back of a demigod to get them to blow the horn.

Percy shot out away from the starting line. He sprinted forward, his breath heaved, his fist hit his sides. His shirt sounded like a ship's sail in the middle of a storm. The ground shook under Tyson's thundering footsteps. All those days chasing after an overexcited Cyclops had come in handy. Percy leaped over a fallen camper with Tyson close behind.

"What are you doing?" Tantalus said. "Get up!"

Percy looked over his shoulder. Demigods staggered to their feet; siblings glared at him. He glanced over at Tyson, and shot him a smile. Tyson grinned wide showing off a few of his missing teeth.

"Stop that Cyclops!" Tantalus said. "Extra dessert for the ones who stop the Cyclops!"

Percy panted. He could taste victory on his tongue. The finish line bounded closer and closer to him with every second. Then he heard something that made him skid to a stop.

"Augh!"

Percy whipped around. Tyson lay on the ground celestial bronze wire wrapped around his legs and arms. Two sons of Hephaestus laughed as they ran by. Tyson tried to wiggle his way up, but fell back and bellowed as some demigods trampled over him.

"Stop it!" Percy rushed over to Tyson drawing his sword. He swung it at the other demigods, who dodged with a laugh, before he fell to his knees besides Tyson. He clawed at the wire.

"Don't worry, Tyson," Percy said. "I'll get you out."

"Hurts," Tyson said as small pearl shaped tears gathered in his eyes.

"I know," Percy said. "I know, just hold on."

The horn sounded once more. Percy looked up. At the finish line, panting demigods stared back at him. Slow clapping came from behind him. Percy looked over his shoulder. Tantalus smirked at him before he pulled out a remote and pressed its shiny red button. Celestial bronze wires shot out and wrapped Percy up in a metal cocoon.

"Hey!" Percy struggled to get free.

"Hey is for Pegasi, Master Percy," Tantalus said. He turned to the other demigods. "Pick them up or drag them, I'm not particular, to the columns so that we can tie them up."

Feet surrounded Percy. "Let me go!"

Hands grabbed him, laughter and jeers filled his ears, and hefted him up. Over the din of noise Tyson's cries rose along with the protest of Luke and Clarisse.

"What the Hades? Put him down!"

"Take it up with the camp director, Luke."

"Tantalus! Stop this!"

"They lost the game, Miss La Rue. They must pay the penalty."

"Chiron would never allow this."

"Chiron is not here, I am, Castellan."

Warm marble pressed against the back of Percy's neck. For a moment he's free as the wire loosened, but that moment ended as soon as it began. The wire wrapped around the column, trapping Percy. His arms dug into his stomach from when he had tried to push the wire away.

"Let me go," Percy said. He strained against the wires.

Tyson hiccuped from beside him. "Per-Percy, it hurts."

A volcano erupted from within Percy. "Let him go!"

Tremors marched their way through the ground. Campers stumbled into one another. Tantalus, unaffected, floated over to Percy and slapped him. The tremors halted.

Percy stared wide eyed at Tantalus. His cheek stun. He's been chased by monsters. Gods had threatened to kill him; but he hasn't been slapped around since he was a little kid. His vision blurred. Tantalus disappeared, and in his place stood Gabe.

That vision broke as Tantalus said. "If you continue such a disreputable display then you will face disciplinary actions."

Percy's chest heaved against the wires. His wide eyes rolled from the watching campers to Tantalus. The tears that had gathered on his cheek shot towards Tantalus. They passed through him without effect. Percy gritted his teeth. He glared at Tantalus and then spat on the ground before him.

Tantalus sneered. "You'll be on kitchen duty, tonight."

"Demigods," Tantalus called as he waved his hand. "You will pelt these monstrous losers with rotten tomatoes."

The Harpy cleaning ladies flew over carrying baskets of overflowing, mushy, tomatoes. The stench of the sun baked, mold covered, tomatoes took over the sweaty smell of the demigods. Percy scrunched his nose, turned his face away from the basket nearest to him, and coughed.

"Well, come on," Tantalus said once the baskets were in place. "Toss some fruit."

Percy squinted at the demigods. They shifted in place, silent, looking at each other.

"You have permission to do this," Tantalus said. "How many times will you get to do something like this?"

Travis and Connor Stroll stepped forward, but Luke yanked them back with a glare. Percy had to fight a smile. As much as the demigods hated Tyson, they hated Tantalus more.

"Will none of you come forward to administrate the proper punishment?" Tantalus asked.

The demigods may as well as been statues.

"I guess I'm going to have to pick someone," Tantalus said. He pointed at a daughter of Athena with brown hair and braces. "You."

The girl shuffled forward until she reached one of the baskets.

"Well?" Tantalus waved his hand to the basket. "Pick up a tomato."

The girl plucked a rotten tomato from the basket. She stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her face as the tomato leaked out from between her fingers.

"Now throw it," Tantalus said as he jabbed his finger in Percy's direction. "Or else end up on stable cleaning duty for two months."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows and nodded at Percy with lips sucked in.

Percy nodded back; his heart weighed down. "I forgive you."

The girl cocked back her arm and set the tomato flying. It splattered against Percy's chest, soaking his orange camp shirt. Before it slid down and plopped onto the ground.

A few demigods giggled. The girl backed up fighting a smile.

Percy grimaced. He would have been laughing too if it had been someone else. Getting hit with rotten tomatoes wasn't the worst punishment, but it still sucked it was him.

Tantalus grinned. "That was delightful, a very good throw, lets see if anyone else can beat her. Aim for the head or the heart, and gain extra dessert."

That got demigods moving. The only ones who didn't participate was those from the Ares cabin and the Hermes cabin. Luke's and Clarisse's glares enough to keep them in line.

Before long tomato juice soaked Percy from head to foot. A few had aimed at Tyson. But Percy would whisper a request to the shadows around Tyson to transport any tomatoes to him.

"Very nice, very nice," Tantalus said. "But I notice that some of you are not participating."

He floated in front of Percy and Tyson. "Look at this Cyclops he's barely been hit."

"His name is Tyson," Percy said. His words rumbled out of his chest much like an earthquake.

"Whatever"–Tantalus waved his hand–"Clayton, why don't you come up and toss a few tomatoes at Tyson."

Clayton stepped forward. Percy's foot throbbed as it remembered Clayton's helmet had hit it when he had tossed it in Percy's way.

"Don't you dare!" Clarisse said. She scowled at Clayton.

"Oh, don't listen to her," Tantalus said. He floated over to Clayton and mimed putting his hand on Clayton's shoulder.

"If you hit the Cyclops in the eye, you can have extra dessert for a week," Tantalus said. "And I ask the cooks to make your favorite. Tell me what is your favorite dessert."

"Plum pudding," Clayton said. "I haven't had that in years."

He pulled back his arm.

"Drop it!" Clarisse ordered.

Clayton scowled. "I'm not a dog."

He tossed the tomato at Tyson. Tyson clenched his eye shut as it hit him. The tomato fell to the ground as the juices dripped down Tyson's face.

Percy cursed Clayton out as Clarisse tackled him and pounded him into the ground.

The campers gathered around chanting. "Fight, fight, fight."

Tantalus stood on the outside of the ring. "Stop, no, you shouldn't do that."

Percy glared at Tantalus's smirking face.

"Percy," Luke said as he slid behind him. "I'm going to get you and Tyson out of here."

"He's enjoying this," Percy said. The cool edge of Luke's pocket knife brushed against his flesh as Luke cut him free.

"I know," Luke said. "But we can't do anything about it."

Percy rubbed his wrist as he turned towards Tyson. Once free, Tyson wiped at his face.

"Percy," Tyson said.

"Yeah, Big Guy?"

"I don't like tomatoes," Tyson said as he lumbered after Luke.

"Me neither," Percy said.

"Where are we going?" Tyson asked.

"The Big House," Luke said. "We can hide out there."

"Sounds good," Percy said. "Even a grumpy Mr. D is better than Tantalus."

"There you are," Clarisse said as she marched into the living room.

Percy peeled himself off of the couch, so he could lean up enough to peek over its back. A drop of sweat hung from his bangs before it fell into his eye. He wiped at it. He knew they kept a fire lit in the Big House in honor of Hestia, but he wished the fire would keep its heat to itself.

He stared at Clarisse as she leaned against the back of the couch.

"You have a–" He snapped his mouth shut at her glare.

Clarisse scrubbed at the smear of blood on her chin. Blood beaded on her lip. A purple bruise made itself at home on her cheek.

"We have to find a way to get rid of him," Clarisse said.

"Who?" Luke looked up from picking his nails.

"Tantalus," Clarisse said. "Who else?"

Luke shrugged as he fought down a smile.

"How?" Percy laid back down on the couch. Sweat danced its way into his ear. He grimaced and rubbed his ear against his shoulder.

"I don't know," Clarisse said her hands splaying out as if to materialize the answer out of thin air. "But there has to be some way."

"Well," Luke pushed off of the wall and sat on the floor next to Percy's head. "What do we know?"

"We know Tantalus is an asshole." Clarisse rested her cheek on her hand as her other hand drew circles into the back of the couch.

"We know that Thalia's tree has been poisoned by Annabeth," Percy said.

Luke winced. "Yeah, and that Chiron is getting blamed for it. So what can we do?"

"Fix Thalia's tree," Clarisse said. "Obviously."

"How?" Luke looked at her. "I don't know about you, but I don't have a magic tree cure all in my pocket."

"Magk sep," Tyson said, his voice muffled against the rug.

"What was that buddy?" Percy turned his head towards Tyson.

Tyson repeated himself, his head still planted in the white threads.

"Uh, I still didn't get that, can you remove your head and say it?" Percy said as he lifted himself up a bit to better see Tyson.

Tyson sighed and lifted his head from the carpet. "Magic sheep."

"Magic sheep?" Clarisse asked. "What the Hades does that mean?"

"Magic sheep?" Percy said to himself as he sat up. "Magic sheep. Magic sheep? Oh! Magic sheep!"

"Care to enlighten us?" Luke rested his elbow against the leather couch.

Percy wondered how his elbow missed the puddle of sweat he must have left there, but ignored that thought. "Magic sheep is what Tyson calls the Golden Ram. The one that saved those two kids."

"The Golden Fleece," Clarisse said.

"Yeah!" Percy nodded, so fast his brain rattled.

"The Golden Fleece has been lost for centuries," Luke said. "We have to find another way."

"Well, the only other way I can think of is to ask my dadd–I mean my step-dad." Percy ignored Luke's and Clarisse's shared looks at his change in title towards Hades."Won't answer my calls. The only other thing that we could do is preform an exorcism and I don't think that would work."

"Fine," Luke said. "I guess tonight at the campfire we'll do our best to convince Tantalus that we need a quest."

#

Sweat rolled down Percy's neck. His mask that protected him from the heat steamed with every labored breath he took. He scrubbed at the dish in his hand before he dipped it into the lava.

"Why's it got to be lava?" He said as he licked his cracked lips. "What's wrong with normal hot water?"

"The lava removes stains and leaves the plates sparkling clean." One of the harpies said from behind him.

Percy winced. Their voices stabbed at his eardrums. He wished they had a lower voice both in volume and in tone. Anything would be better than the metal fork scraping over a glass plate sound.

"Right."

Percy scrubbed the dishes as fast as he could. He often had to go back and redo a few because there was a spot left on them that only the harpies could see. When he finally got out the sing-a-long was almost done. His orange shirt stuck to his skin as he sat down next to Luke in front of a small purple flame.

"This isn't going well, is it?"

"What was your first clue?"

"Well, the fire's low and a dark color," Percy said. "That's never a good sign."

"Tantalus wants a chariot race tomorrow," Luke said. "Then he started talking about how we're all doomed, and how it's Chiron's fault. Then he told us how lovely the Underworld is."

"He deserved everything he got," Percy said.

"No arguments here," Luke said.

"So what's the plan?"

"Get a quest."

"Yeah, but how?" Percy turned to Luke.

Luke shrugged as he pulled his burning marshmallow away from the fire. "I've been trying to look for an opening to get permission, but one hasn't appeared yet. I have to say though it is a bit amusing how Clarisse looks like she's about to explode."

Percy looked over at Clarisse. Her rutty face and vibrating body did make it seem like she would explode any minute.

"Well, if you can't find an opening," Percy said. "Create one."

He stood up, rubbing his hands together. "I'm gone for one night, and you all act like someone died!"

"Poor choice of words, Jackson," Luke said as the flames dipped to blue embers.

"What I'm saying is," Percy looked at the grim faced demigods. "We need something to lift our spirits."

"And what would that be?" Tantalus asked. "I've already suggested a chariot race, and yet everyone seems to be against it."

"What we need," Percy said. "Is a quest."

The embers brightened until a small yellow flame burned. The demigods whispered to each other. Percy suppressed a smile. He had their attention.

"There's no need for a quest." Tantalus reached for a marshmallow, which swan dived off of a stick into the fire.

"No need?" Luke appeared next to Percy. "You just said that our camp is doomed because Thalia's tree has been poisoned. We need a quest to fix her."

"We've tried fixing her," Grover said. "We have no way to do it."

"There is one way," Clarisse said. "The golden fleece."

The campers fell silent.

"The golden fleece hasn't been seen for centuries," Clayton said. "It's a fools errand."

Clarisse stood up. "Maybe we need to be fools. What do we have to lose? The camp barrier is already weak, and we don't have enough campers to protect the boarders at all times. We need Thalia's tree. We need the barrier. We need the golden fleece. We need a quest."

"We need a quest," Percy said.

"We need a quest." Luke pumped his fist in the air.

The campers took up the chant. The flames rose until it reached the same height as a cabin roof. The campers bathed in the liquid gold light.

Percy could hear Tantalus trying to squash their rebellion, so he bellowed out.

"For Camp Half-Blood!"

The campers cheered and screamed in response.

"Fine!" Tantalus glared at the demigods. "Fine!"

The campers quieted down, and stared at him.

Tantalus cleared his throat. "I shall choose the hero who will lead this quest. Since from what I heard Percy Jackson, Luke Castellen, and Clarisse La Rue had been a part of the last quest. They will be disqualified from leading this quest."

"What?" Clarisse's voice echoed around the campers. Her hands clenched at her side.

"It's only fair," Tantalus said. "Someone else should get the chance to lead a quest, now who would like to go on this fools errand."  
The campers stayed silent. They avoided Tantalus eyes.

 _'Figures,'_ Percy thought. _'They all want the glory, they all want a quest, but not a one is willing to do what needs to be done.'_

"No one?" Tantalus asked. "Well then, I guess I'll have to pick one."

He hummed and tapped his chin. "Clayton of the Ares cabin. You will head this quest."

"Me?" Clayton held his hand against his chest.

The Ares cabin, except for Clarisse, chanted his name.

Clayton's chest puffed out and he yelled. "I will take this honor, and bring back the Golden Fleece!"

Percy scowled as Clayton strutted by him to go to the Oracle.

"I don't trust him," Percy said.

"Neither do I," Luke said.

"We're doomed," Clarisse said.

"What are we going to do?" Percy stared after Clayton. Fireflies hovered around the path he took.

"There's nothing we can do," Luke said. "Not right now at least."

He sat down and speared another marshmallow.

Percy and Clarisse shared a look before they too joined him.

"Where's Tyson?" Percy asked as he looked around.

"I invited him," Luke said. "But he wanted to stay in his cabin."

"Mind if I take him some marshmallows?" Percy reached for the bag.

"Knock yourself out," Luke said.

Percy grabbed the bag and headed off to his cabin. Fireflies blinked around him. Their flashing bodies caught Percy's eye each time they got too close. The sound of crickets surrounded him. Until, he reached his cabin where the sound of sobbing drowned them out.

Percy hesitated. Maybe Tyson wanted to be left alone? Percy decided that he couldn't leave him like this, so he knocked on the cabin door.

"Hey, Tyson," he cracked open the door and peered into the darkness. "I got marshmallows."

"With peanut butter?"

"No peanut butter this time," Percy said as he turned on the lights. "But marshmallows are still good, even without peanut butter."

"Oh." Tyson sniffed. His red eye followed Percy as he sat down on the broken bed next to Tyson.

"You sure you don't want a new bed?" Percy asked as he opened up the bag.

"I like this one."

"You sure?" Percy handed Tyson a marshmallow. "I mean, you kind of broke it you first night here."

"I want this one." Tyson said as he chewed on the marshmallow.

"Alright, just don't jump on it anymore, okay?" Percy said as he ate a marshmallow.

"Okay," Tyson said.

They sat in silence eating marshmallows together for a few moments.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Tyson asked.

"What?" Percy turned to Tyson. His brother stared at the floor and refused to repeat himself.

"Well," Percy shifted as he stared holes into the sand dollar walls. "Demigods and monsters don't usually mix. We're not used to kind ones. So they judge you because they're scared of what others like you did to them before."

"But I'm not mean," Tyson said.

"I know buddy," Percy patted him on the shoulder. He stood up. "Let me clean my bed of sand, and then we can go to bed. Tomorrow will be better. Promise."

"I already did," Tyson said. "I cleaned the whole cabin."

"Oh, well, thanks," Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "You know you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," Tyson said. "You're so nice. I want to help out."

Percy smiled at him and gave Tyson a one armed hug. It was really nice of Tyson to do that. He just hoped that no demigods saw him. The last thing Percy needed was demigods accusing him of having a monster maid, or worse, asking Percy if they could borrow Tyson like he was property.

"Well, then, I guess we better get to bed." Percy said. He climbed into his bed. "Night Tyson."

"Night, brother."

Percy laid in the dark staring at the ceiling. He chewed on his lip.

"Tyson," he said.

Tyson grunted.

"I tried to protect you," Percy said. "I'm sorry I couldn't."

"It's okay," Tyson said. "The tomato didn't get in my eye, and as long as your here. Everything's going to be okay!"

Percy wiped at his eyes.

"Yeah, and I don't plan to go anywhere, Big Guy."

I took a while, but here it is! Please review. Tell me what you think of the chapter, the story so far, what you like, or how I can improve.


End file.
